Squall Held His Tongue
by Scribbleness
Summary: Young taciturn Squall was having his first fight with Rinoa, and he had no one to blame but himself. In this two-chapter story, discover how his fellow heroes gathered to help him realize that it takes two to tango and find a way to win back Rinoa's heart. (Characters selected were limited to four, but all heroes are in!)
1. Squall's Battle

**Disclaimer** : Anything that is not mine, is not mine. The game, the characters, they are not mine. The concept of the story is mine, but the elements added that were not originally mine, are definitely not mine. I hope that's enough disclaimer!

 **Author's note** : Heyo readers! I was still working on the next chapter of "Children of Discord", when this idea popped out of nowhere. I mean, why not? Have you ever wondered how Cosmos' heroes interact when it's about Squall and Rinoa? This is how I interpret it. As indicated in the summary, this is only going to be a two-chapter fic. It was meant to be a one-shot, but then I realized it was going to be too long if I cramped all the story into one chapter. So, as always, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Opening up was really a bad idea.

He was recounting his first fight with Rinoa _only_ to Bartz and Zidane just to stop them from pestering him. The next thing he knew, Tidus was giving him the advice, and Firion was offering him roses.

"Scorned ladies always like the sight of roses. A bouquet will surely soften her heart." he said.

Tidus pat Squall's shoulder. "You gotta soften up, buddy. Girls are tad too sensitive about what you say or do. Especially when it's _that_ time of the moon. Yeesh! You can't just do that ignore-style you've been doing to us on Rinoa, of all people. You can't silent-treatment her after saying something she didn't like! Hell, if I did that to Yuna, you bet Ifrit might as well tear me to pieces."

"Tear who to pieces?" the Onion Knight entered, asking. "Who's Rinoa?"

"And what does Ifrit have anything to do with this?" Yuna asked, who was following behind the youngest of the squad.

A stiffened Squall was sitting on a stool, trying to hide his annoyed face behind his brown locks. _It would be a secret_ , they said. _Nobody would know_ , they said.

"Tidus is right, Squall. You won't get anywhere if you keep quiet!" Tifa chimed in.

Squall glared at Bartz and Zidane who just smiled at him sheepishly and shrugged.

"Sorry, dude." Zidane said. "Forgot to tell you it's almost dinnertime."

"Surprise." Bartz said, feigning excitement.

The Warrior of Light entered, but thankfully did not join the discussion. He poured himself some water and headed to the exit of the room. But then, just when Squall thought he was going to leave, the Warrior of Light turned around to face Squall. "Something tells me you're feeling blue, my friend. What troubles you?"

"I'll say. I wanna know, too." Cloud said, crossing his arms and leaning himself against a wall.

 _You can go talk to the wall_ , Squall retorted mentally.

"It seems like a usual girl problem." Lightning added. "Isn't it, school boy?"

"Kain and I would gladly help, brother." Cecil said, appearing with Kain on his side. "Whatever you need. We'll have your back."

Squall internally growled. _Where did they come from and how did they get here? Why are they here?_

"I'll lend you my ship!" Vaan suggested. "Every girl I brought on my ship loved it! They even like the rustic, classic design. Girls dig it!"

"Yeah! Right on, man!" Zidane high-fived the sky pirate.

"Squall has his own ship, though." Lightning replied. "He won't be impressed with yours."

"Mine's different. It's a _pirate_ ship!"

The SeeD looked around to find his exit, but he was surrounded. Everyone looked at him intently, waiting for any response.

Terra entered shortly, hugging her moogle and was wearing a sad expression. "Oh, Squall. I heard what happened. I'm sorry."

"What _did_ happen?" Onion Knight insisted for answers.

 _Great_. Squall thought. _Even Terra knows, and she wasn't here when I told Bartz and Zidane the whole story_. _Now that everyone's here_ -

Except, it wasn't everyone.

Squall's head perked up, dreading what would come next. "Oh Hyne."

"SQUALL!" Laguna said running to his son's side. "Are you okay? I heard about your fight with Rinoa!" Laguna pulled Squall closer in his arms while rubbing his head on Squall's. He could feel everyone looking at them, and his face was starting to turn pink.

"It's okay, son. We'll get through this. I know a thing or two about the ladies, and we'll solve this. You'll be back with Rinoa in no time."

Squall tried pushing himself away from Laguna, but his father proved to be much stronger than he was. "Let go!"

Laguna pulled away and faced his boy. "Just remember, son. No matter what happens, I'll always be proud of you! Even if Rinoa leaves you!"

"You're not helping!" Vaan scolded.

"We need a plan. A good plan." Bartz suggested.

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

Everyone looked at the frustrated Onion Knight.

"I want to know too." Cloud said.

"Me too." Yuna added.

"Let me do the honor." Zidane pulled himself up on the table and stood, facing everyone. Squall pulled his tail down. "Hey!" the heroic thief yelped.

"It went like this." Bartz stepped in the middle of everyone.

"Bartz…" Squall growled through gritted teeth, but his warning went ignored.

"After the adventures we did with Cosmos and Squall went back to his home with Rinoa, she threw a surprise welcome party for him."

Many "ahhs" were heard among the group, as if they already knew what was going to happen next.

"Of course, our Squall here, our very own asocial, aloof, 'lone wolf' Squall, was, for lack of better words, indeed surprised, but not in a good way Rinoa intended. But, being the gentleman and a good boyfriend that he is, Squall just went on with it. But Rinoa was no stranger to his moods, and she saw right through him. Squall was not exactly enjoying the party."

 _It was a very big party_ , Squall added in the back of his mind. _Much too big for me._

"Was the party successful, anyway?" Cloud asked.

Squall glared at him, but his eyes fell on his hands and nodded.

"I was there." Laguna said. "It was really grand! Everyone was there! The whole Balamb, Kiros, Ward, and even Fury Caraway! I don't know what went wrong."

Cloud nudged at Lightning. "I already like where this is going."

Lightning grinned.

"So, after the successful party in Balamb Garden, Rinoa approached him and asked if he enjoyed it. Squall was not really the best liar and said a forced 'yes.' Rinoa insisted to tell him the truth and…"

"He did?" Kain asked.

Bartz nodded. "He did."

Cecil shook his head. "Oh, that's unfortunate."

Zidane stood up and continued for his friend. "So, Squall then said 'I'm not really fond of socializing with people.' And then Rinoa was like, 'these are people who cared about you and missed you.' And then Squall answered 'I just want to spend my return with you, just the two of us.' And then Rinoa, a little hurt, said 'I just want to make it special for you." And then, you know how Squall does this thing with his hand, right? Like when he dismisses you and stuff. So he did that with Rinoa and said 'I didn't say I didn't enjoy the party.' And then Rinoa was like, 'liar!', and then Squall replied with, well, 'Whatever.'"

"Oh, snap!" Tidus punched the air and landed on his mouth. "Squall, what the hell?"

Squall shook his head. "It was my bad."

"The hell it is." Tifa replied.

"Hey, don't talk to my son like that!" Laguna chided.

"And then, what did Rinoa say?" Lightning asked, looking at Squall.

Everyone's attention turned to him again.

Squall looked around before stopping at Zidane and Bartz who nodded at him in encouragement. He sighed and surrendered to his obligation to tell them because they would not stop until he did. "Rinoa asked why I was so cold, and so unappreciative of her and our friends' efforts. That they did the best they could, and I failed to see that. And I just stopped responding to her because I didn't see the point of it anymore. She demanded that I say something, but I didn't. And now she wasn't talking to me either."

"How long since?" Firion inquired.

Squall turned to him. "Two days."

"Wow man." Vaan said. "Isn't she a sorceress?"

Squall glared at him. "So?"

"How's your world doing?" Cloud asked nonchalantly.

Tifa glared at her childhood friend. The blond SOLDIER just shrugged in reply.

"The problem with you boy is you are too proud to admit your fault." Kain said, approaching Squall. "The argument would have been long finished if you had placed her first before your pride. Isn't she more important to you?"

"She is." Squall instantly responded.

"Isn't she the right one in the fight? The winner?"

"Always."

"So why not say sorry now?" The innocent Onion Knight asked.

"Fight of two days? It won't be _that_ simple." Tidus added. "It would take more than just that."

Terra tightened her hug on her moogle. "And Rinoa isn't talking to him either."

"He should've apologized as soon as it started." Cecil added. "Wounds unhealed and uncared for always grow worse."

 _I know,_ Squall thought, his heart weighing heavier.

Yuna sat beside Squall. "For what it's worth, I know Rinoa still loves you. If she doesn't, she wouldn't stay mad at you for this long. You just need to understand her more, put yourself in her shoes. Wouldn't you feel hurt too?"

Squall stared back at Yuna in affirmation.

"I don't know much about relationships, but I know that you have to pick your battles, and you have to make it worth it." Tifa added. "When you fight, you fight with a good reason. You fight because it's for her own good. But you have to take advantage of the things she does for _you,_ even though you're not exactly fond of it. You have to appreciate them."

Firion noticed that Cloud looked away.

"If I may add," Lightning joined. "I think I know where Squall is coming from. He thinks Rinoa doesn't know him that much to see that he's not fond of being with too many people, even when he was supposed to be having a good time."

Squall looked at her. He was impressed. It was as if she was reading his mind, and he did not need to explain himself further.

"Squall was, in a way, hurt too. He felt that Rinoa disregarded his thoughts about events like this, and he was forced to enjoy something he never did. But in the end, was it all really worth it? Was the fight worth the stupid reason? You could've broken it to her gently, and it would have averted this pointless lovers' quarrel. Don't damage something so precious over something so stupid."

Vaan whistled and placed his hands behind his head. "Whoah, Light. That's a pretty straightforward and good advice."

"And it also applies in everything else." Firion observed.

"Just keep that in mind next time, Squall." Terra added. "So Rinoa won't be mad at you anymore. She just wants to see and feel that you love her."

Squall sighed and closed his eyes. "I do. Always have, always will. And I regret everything I did to her."

"It ain't over 'til it's over." Cloud said, placing his hand on Squall's shoulder. "You can still make her happy."

"See?" Laguna shook Squall's shoulder. "You're getting all the support! It's going to be okay!"

"How can you be so sure?" Squall asked in reply.

The Warrior of Light narrowed his eyes. "We are going to form a plan. And we're not going to stop until Squall's predicament is settled for good. Until his sorceress lover takes him back."

Onion Knight bounced and raised his hand. "I'm in!"

"Me too!" Terra chimed in.

Firion looked at the rest of the heroes. "I think everyone is."

They looked at Squall in anticipation.

Squall finally nodded. "I'm game."


	2. His Loving Apology

**Disclaimer** : Anything that is not mine, is not mine. The game, the characters, they are not mine. The concept of the story is mine, but the elements added that were not originally mine, is definitely not mine. I hope that's enough disclaimer!

* * *

Balamb Garden closed its plaza at the advise of its Headmaster Cid Kramer under the pretense of being renovated. All thanks to the request of Esthar's President Laguna himself.

Cosmos' heroes arrived at the said plaza and started doing their work for Squall's main event since 2 o'clock in the afternoon. With Tifa's creative mind, she directed the men, especially high-jumping Kain and the flying Cecil, to decorate the whole place with baby-blue, black, and white accents. Terra helped Firion carry his bags of roses, one particular bag of petals was hanged in the middle of the place.

Vaan, Tidus, Cloud, and Bartz set up the stage with musical instruments to be used by the band, while Onion Knight, Lightning, Yuna, and Zidane set up the tables. The Warrior of Light insisted on fixing the lighting of the place, telling everyone that he "knows about light and its true nature the most, for he had lived and thrived with it his whole life."

Squall, on the other hand, was reluctantly hidden in the backstage. He wasn't supposed to be in the Garden yet, and nobody should know.

They were done by 5 o'clock, just giving them enough time to rest and clean themselves up before sunset. Once everyone was ready and in their positions, Terra carried her moogle and faced the entrance of the Garden, waiting for Tifa's cue.

"Okay Squall, this is it." Zidane was peeking behind the curtain from the backstage, watching Terra holding her moogle. He spun to face Squall. "You ready?"

"No." Squall replied. He could feel an intense bloating in his stomach.

"Great!" Bartz cheered. "We'll just be by the side to guide you, just in case a'right?"

By then, Tifa nodded at Terra, who smiled back.

"You know what to do. Go get her!" The esper excitedly told the moogle before carefully tossing him midair.

Zidane waved his arm on his two friends. "Guys, I think Terra's releasing the moogle now. Moogle is on the move!"

"Kupo!" the moogle yelped as he glided out of the plaza. He passed Balamb Garden's cadets, mercenaries, staff, and instructors on his way to the library where Rinoa was supposed to be.

"Hi mogy!" the librarian greeted when the moogle entered the library. He paused to look around where to start. He chose to go straight ahead up until the table sitting in between the shelves. There he saw a black-haired fair girl wearing a knee-length baby blue dress and black boots, browsing through the books. Moogle knew instantly that she could be the Rinoa they were looking for because of the color of her hair and clothes. Without saying anything, he floated beside her.

Rinoa looked up from her book and turned to him. Her bored expression mixed with apparent sadness suddenly turned into curiosity and excitement. "Hello there!" She said while managing not to be too loud.

"Kupo!" Moogle replied in his little voice.

"Aww, aren't you the cutest thing!" Rinoa cupped her hands gently on the moogle's face.

Moogle began to blush. "Kupo…"

When Rinoa pulled away, she instinctively reached for her necklace on her chest. However, she felt no necklace on her. She patted her chest to look for her jewelry and looked back at the moogle.

Moogle lifted his hand and showed her necklace dangling in his hand, with her mother's and Squall's rings on it.

Rinoa gasped. "Hey, that's mine!"

"Kupo!" the moogle cried, flying away from Rinoa who was chasing after him. He hid under the benches outside the library, behind a tree, and then behind her while she was distracted.

Rinoa turned around and found the surprised moogle. "Aha!"

"Kupo!" The moogle yelled again. He flew away, and this time, leading Rinoa to the plaza, which opened just for her.

Rays of the sun were already hidden behind the moonlight, and Rinoa squinted as she called after the moogle in the dark. "Moogle! Where are you? My necklace, please!"

Suddenly, glowing orbs of different-colored lights gently floated down. Rinoa paused and, for a while, forgot about her necklace as she stared around in awe. She touched one orb and felt its warmth that tingled her fingertips. Rinoa smiled, just as Terra was while she and the Warrior of Light drop them from above, hidden from their main guest.

Then she heard a familiar tune from a piano. She turned to its direction at the stage, where there was a faint glow of purple light emitting from the center. Yuna emerged in her songstress garment and a microphone in her hand. Around her were musical instruments being played by her fellow warriors: Cecil on the piano, Tidus beating the drums, Cloud strumming the guitar, while Lighting took charge of the bass.

"Whenever sang my songs

On this stage, on my own

Whenever said my words

Wishing they would be heard…"

Rinoa's eyes gleamed. That was her mother's song that became popular at the peak of her singing career. It was also the first song she and Squall danced to during the Garden Ball where she first met him.

"My last night here for you,

Same olds songs, just once more.

My last night here with you,

Maybe yes, maybe no."

The little Onion Knight in his best formal attire emerged from the side holding a huge bouquet of roses. Rinoa smiled and let out a soft laugh as he handed it to her. He took her hand with his right, and placed the other on her waist. Rinoa giggled as they danced in small steps, and he was smiling at her.

"I kinda like it your way,

How you shyly placed your eyes on me.

Did you ever know,

That I had mine on you."

As Yuna sang, Zidane and Bartz also did at either side of the stage. The lights became brighter as the Warrior of Light, in his ever calm and relaxed demeanour, adjusted them.

"Darling so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down.

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure."

As Onion Knight was still waltzing with Rinoa, he was tapped on the shoulder by Laguna. He looked up and smiled at the older man before letting Rinoa go and bowed at her. Laguna took the surprised Rinoa's hand and waltzed with her on his turn. Suddenly, she jumped and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you here, Laguna. It's been a while!"

Laguna's startled expression at the sudden gesture relaxed. He embraced her back. "I know, it's been a while. It's good to be back."

When Rinoa pulled away, they returned to their dance. Laguna noticed how beaming Rinoa looked. It warmed his heart to see her this happy.

Cloud concentrated on his guitar as he played the solo part of the song.

Rinoa glanced at Cloud before turning back to Laguna. "This is all Squall, isn't it?"

Laguna shrugged. "Maybe yes, maybe no?"

The young sorceress giggled. "It's all so beautiful. How did you manage to do all these?"

"Well, we got a lot of help from friends. Good friends. They did a pretty good job, didn't they?"

"Yes. Everything's perfect." Rinoa replied. "But, what was Squall trying to do? Where is he?"

Laguna eyes shifted to her back and nodded. "Look behind you."

Rinoa turned around and gasped. She was speechless as she gazed at Squall with glint in her eyes.

The young mercenary went up from the backstage, replacing Yuna at the center. He too, was holding a microphone and began to sing.

"So let me come to you

Close as I wanna be

Close enough for me

To feel your heart beating fast"

It had been a while since he last saw Rinoa like this– smiling at him. Since their argument, the sight of her hurt him with regret. Why didn't he just make her happy? Why would he make such a vision like her cry? At that moment, looking at her glow for him, he vowed to keep that perfect smile of hers.

"And stay here as I whisper

How I love your peaceful eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you."

He walked closer up front and jumped down the stage as Zidane and Bartz were joined by Yuna as the second voice of their comrade's performance, singing along with him in lower intensity. Squall walked to Rinoa, still singing their theme song.

"Darling, so share with me"

Squall held out Rinoa's necklace and chained it back on her.

"Your love if you have enough"

He wiped away her tear as she watched him.

"Your tears if you're holding back

Or pain if that's what it is"

Rinoa pulled him in an embrace. Squall struggled to sing the next lyrics.

"How can I let you know

I'm more than the dress and the voice."

Firion, who was just above the venue, pulled up a large white bag. Opposite from him was Kain who was wielding his lance, waiting for Firion's cue. Once he nodded, Kain threw his lance through the bag and rose petals mizzled gracefullly all over the place.

"Just reach me out then

You will know that you're not dreaming"

He hugged her back and pulled her closer to him as they swayed in the melody of the next part or parts of the song. Squall forgot the lyrics in her embrace.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"I'm sorry, too." Rinoa exhaled in a sob.

Seeing flashes of light, Rinoa looked up behind Squall and saw beautiful fireworks coming from a classically-designed rustic-style ship in the sky. Inside, Vaan gave a salute to Squall.

"I told you girls dig it." he smirked over the window.

* * *

Soliciting the help of bards around Balamb later that night, a new band was playing at the now full-lit event of Squall's. Food was aplenty, courtesy of Lightning, Tifa, and Vaan, while everyone took their time to enjoy the beautiful moment they arranged.

Laguna took over the piano. He watched as his son was having the time of his life with his first ever (and hopefully the last) girlfriend. Rinoa was teaching Squall a new set of dance steps, and they laughed as the SeeD Commander tried and failed to learn it. It wasn't the first time Laguna saw him this happy, but it didn't always happen either. It was one of those milestones for Laguna, and he was glad to be a part of it. His son made a mistake, it was how all of this started. He was young after all, and in love. Love made young people do and say unreasonable things. He bet it took guts for Squall to be able to do something like this just to make it up to Rinoa. Just to let her know he was sorry. He was a nervous singer, but he did his best in his performance. It wasn't much big of a problem, he was proud of his son all the same.

Tifa watched by the bar, smiling at the cute Onion Knight as he danced with Terra and Moogle.

"May I have this dance?"

Tifa turned around to see Cloud holding out his hand. His smile was soft, and his sky-blue eyes were sincere. The rare sight of him looking at her like made her immediately say "yes."

Lightning watched as Cloud finally had the courage to at least ask his childhood sweetheart to dance with him. _Did Squall and Rinoa have to fight for that to happen?_

Firion, who was about to approach the buffet table, noticed Lightning sitting alone and watching from her table. He walked to her and sat by her.

"A delightful night, isn't it?"

Lightning turned to Firion and smiled when she saw him. "We did a good job."

"The roses made a perfect addition."

Lightning nodded. "They are. You can never go wrong with roses."

"That's correct. That's why I dreamt of a world full of roses. That's how I imagine a beautiful world should be." Firion said as he held out a rose for Lightning.

She chuckled. "You sure know what a woman wants."

Just as Lightning grabbed the flower, Firion stood up in front of her. "The night is young. Why don't we join them to dance?"

"I'd be happy too."

Vaan was watching with Kain, Cecil, and the Warrior of Light at the opposite side of the place.

"Is that Lightning _actually_ dancing? With a guy? With _Firion_?" Vaan asked in astonishment.

"Why wouldn't she?" challenged Kain. "She _is_ a fine woman."

"I rarely hear an opinion on a woman from you, Kain." said Cecil laughed. "It seems to me that you too wanted to dance."

Kain tilted his head. "I don't distinguish the connection in women and dancing in your statement."

"I think what he meant was you are also looking for a female company." the Warrior of Light clarified for Cecil. "One of which you would also like to dance with tonight."

Vaan made an "ooooh" sound. "Damn, Kain! I think he's right!"

"When was he never?" asked Cecil.

Tidus and Yuna were laughing together on their way to their table. It was their time to rest, and Squall's and Rinoa's turn to take over the dance floor. Squeezing Yuna's hand Tidus nodded at the two.

"So Squall finally won his own battle, didn't he?"

Yuna giggled. "If you put it that way. I think he lost a battle by being less of himself, and won it back by being his better self."

"They still have a lot to go through in a relationship." Tidus said.

"So do we."

Tidus smiled. "Bring them on! I'm not afraid."

Zidane and Bartz ate together at the table they shared with Squall and Rinoa. When they were done, Zidane nudged at Bartz. "Hey, wanna dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Bartz replied before both of them hopped to the dance floor.

And as happiness filled the place and more memories were made, the heroes of Cosmos danced the night away.

* * *

.

.

.

Squall was sitting on one of the stools at the common kitchen alone and emptied the milk bottle over his cereals. Zidane entered with Bartz and they sat at either side of him. Zidane nudged at Squall and both smirked when Cloud and Tifa entered. Terra was yawning and hugging Moogle when she arrived and took a seat, followed by Lightning and the Onion Knight. Cecil was carrying a vase and filled it with water, with Firion towing behind him carrying a bundle of roses from the night before. Kain went to the faucet and asked the cooking Lightning if there was any more fresh milk. Yuna walked in next with a new bottle filled with milk, announcing that it was by the door, while Tidus arrived and toasted some bread. Vaan arrived last, looking around.

"Whoah, everyone's here again?" he asked.

"Not everyone. Laguna's back in Esthar, and the Warrior of Light is running some errands," Lightning replied.

Everyone turned to the sudden clanking sound of metal and saw the Warrior of Light enter the room.

Tidus was surprised to see him. "I thought you were running some errands?"

"I am finished." the Warrior replied.

Squall looked around. While everyone was doing their morning duties, he cleared his throat.

"Hey guys! Squall is going to talk!" Bartz said excitedly.

A moment of silence passed, and Squall took a deep breath. "I just want to thank you all for your help last night. It was a successful event. And Rinoa loved what you did. She will thank you all later." he nodded at them with a smile. "But, I want you guys to know that I appreciate what you did. I'll never forget it."

"Aww, Squall!" Zidane placed an arm around Squall, pushing him slightly downward. "It's our pleasure! We'd do anything for that smile of yours!"

"It was nothing. It was all you, Squall!" Terra cheered.

"Yeah, Squall. You took the initiative. We just helped." Cloud said, and Tifa nodded in agreement.

"Something tells me there's something missing." the Warrior of Light said plainly.

Kain and Cecil looked at each other. "What was he talking about?" the latter asked.

"But we already did everything, didn't we?" Firion said.

"More moogles?" the Onion Knight offered.

"Were the rose petals not enough?" Kain asked.

"A proposal?" Tidus teased.

"Oh! A proposal!" Bartz jumped. "When Squall? When? Can I come?"

"I'd like to help out on that too!" Yuna raised her hand.

"Me too! I love proposals!" Terra added eagerly.

"I can help! I don't want to miss any romantic events!" Tifa said.

"Now this, I gotta see." Lightning smirked.

"Who said anything about a proposal?" Squall frowned.

"I can see it. It's not far from now." Cloud grinned.

"We'll be there." Vaan said. "Oh, you bet we'll be there."

* * *

 **End!**


End file.
